This invention relates to generators and similar devices used to power a load. More particularly, this invention relates to idling systems and speed governors for such devices.
Generators and similar devices are known for powering a load, such as a compressor, a power drill, a power hammer, or the like. Such generators typically include an internal combustion engine having a speed governor, and a control panel that includes an output receptacle-type connector. The generator outputs 120 VAC to the output connector. The load device typically has a complimentary male-type two or three prong plug that connects to the output connector on the generator control panel.
It is often desirable to reduce the running or governed speed of the generator to a lower idle speed when the load is not being used. This speed reduction lessens the amount of fuel that is used to operate the engine, reduces noise and vibration, and overall tends to lengthen the usable life of the generator and engine.
Many devices are known for reducing the idle speed of power-driven devices such as generators, automobiles, and the like. Some of these prior art devices override the speed governor to automatically reduce the governed speed to an idle speed when the load is not being used. However, a major shortcoming of prior art automatic idling systems is that if they are not built into the generator when the generator is manufactured, they may only be installed in the after-market by a qualified electrical serviceman at substantial time and expense.
To retrofit an automatic idling system or "auto-idle kit" onto an existing generator, the generator must be partially disassembled, and various wires, brackets, connectors and switches must be installed in the generator. This installation is not possible in the field, nor may it be performed by a non-technical person.